Changes
by Kaz
Summary: Ryou x Anzu. Changes… sometimes bad but sometimes good, a change for the New Year.. An unexpected relationship.


**Note:** Wow, it has been a long time since I last wrote anything... hmm wonder if I am still remembered on this site, lol. Ahh websites do that to you. I think this is going to be my last fic on here, I don't like all the new rules and many of my friends stories have been deleted for no apparent reason, and it's not fair. I think they are planning to remove me as well –o- they are already removing my reviews... Bet my fics are next. Anyway, the paring that I do best Ryou/Anzu...

Ohh btw, I have visited Egypt and it is lovely ::starry eyed:: So many temples, they are all so beautiful; you really wouldn't think they are BC, not to mention the pyramids.

**Pairing:** Ryou/Anzu…. Yes, I know he is Bakura in sub and dub but I find it easier to call him Ryou.

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh

**Changes**

By Kaz

"Attention all, please fasten your seatbelts as we will be arriving shortly."

No sooner had the words been announced over the loud speaker than did a blue eyed, brown haired girl squeak with joy and shake her fellow companion seated next to her.

"Ryou," she whispered impatiently, "Ryou! Ryou, wake up! We are almost landing." Seeing the object of her actions begin to stir, she turned back towards the window, ready to lose herself within her thoughts.

Staring out, she smiled at the view of endless pure white cloud, each rolling on top of each other making it look like a huge comfortable pillow. The sun was just about to set, giving a light red glow, the sky becoming darker, closing her eyes; she let her attention drift to that past few months. Everything had changed, the gang, the people, her… She was no longer the girl who worried about everyone else's problems rather than her own. Well of course, she was there for her friends, always the first to help, but she had begun to concentrate more on herself slightly.

When Atemu, had come into their lives all their lives had changed, even hers slightly but the most significant change was Yuugi. He had become more confident in himself, no longer the bullied little boy and thus... he didn't need her anymore, he was no longer dependant on her. When she first realised this, she took it in a very childlike way, accusing, though only in her mind, never out aloud, that Atemu had taken her best friend away from her and all of them were leaving her behind when at first they all needed her. Then she realised something, it wasn't them who were dependant on her, oh no, she was dependant on them. She had spent so much time worrying about their lives and their problems that she had neglected her own. Her own dreams were put on hold, though it was worth it, her friends always came first but they no longer needed her, she needed to spend some time correcting her own life, she needed to move on.

The first step was to regain her lost dream, dancing. Oh how she loved it, the freedom to move your body to the flow, the way to lose yourself completely in the rhythm, letting everything else just stop, nothing mattered just that beat. Since she had begun spending more time in her dancing, she was slightly worried about the boy's reactions, but she needn't of, they were happy for her. In fact, they encouraged her to follow her dream, telling her that she needed to stop worrying about everyone else and concentrate on herself for a change. Well, she could never stop worrying about them, they were teenage boys of course and she knew the mess they could get into but oh, how she needed to do this.

At first she was slightly scared that they would all grow away from each other; after all Atemu had left, the items were destroyed and everyone was living their own lives now, but once again she needn't have worried, they grew even closer. Their adventure with the Pharaoh had shown them just what kind of a friendship they had, nothing could drift them apart, they were the gang, friends now and forever.

This new change in her life also caused something else, a relationship. Just the thought of the word caused her to smile and glance over at her still sleeping partner, giggling slightly; she still could remember that night, when they finally admitted to each other how they felt. You see, Ryou like Anzu was also changing his life as well, the spirit of the Ring had caused much damage to him and forced him to become withdrawn and meek, it was time for him to live again, to rediscover the things he had lost… to start anew.

It all started that day when she was leaving rehearsals and she saw the familiar white mop hair, seated on bench overlooking the park. This was when they had started to become close friends. It was funny but when Anzu sat down next to him, there was no passing exchange of conversation or small talk, no, they were both silent, looking into the distance, maybe seeing aspect of their lives and what had changed. Though there was no talking, a sense of understanding swept through them. They both didn't quite know what the other was going through, even though their actions in life were the same but that was okay, they didn't need to know what the other was thinking or doing. It didn't matter, all that did was the fact they both met on this bench for a reason, which would be later revealed to them…

They became friends, very close friends in fact; different to the friendship she has with Yuugi though. Her friendship with Ryou was based on understanding, they both knew what the other was going through now, and both vowed to help the other… in some ways she was closer to Ryou than Yuugi but in some ways, she wasn't. With Yuugi and co, she could forget, put her worries aside and have fun; with Ryou, she could move on and fix what was wrong. Both dear to her and both so precious. He helped her forget Atemu, a feeling she thought would, could never leave her.

She loved Atemu, well it could have been love or a very deep crush, but Ryou helped her. When Atemu had left, she was upset and slightly angry, she didn't quite understand why he had to leave them… her, though deep down she knew why. Ryou helped her bring that knowledge to the surface, to admit her feelings and to feel at peace, to be happy for him to have gone to where he belongs, where he is finally at peace.

With her feelings sorted out for the Pharaoh, she felt at peace, as if a huge weight had been lifted of her shoulders, as if the chain around her neck had been lifted and she was free to breathe again… though she wasn't single for long.

With her new friendship came other feelings peaking out, at first she didn't understand what was going on, I mean this was _Ryou_, dear sweet Ryou, who had been nothing more than lovely, but this feeling of butterflies, or perhaps more like a thousand kuriboh's jumping in her stomach just wouldn't go away. Each time he smiled, or placed a hand on her shoulder, she could just feel the little pests laughing at her and bouncing within her stomach, and don't even mention the time when he hugged her. She nearly swooned like in one of those olden films, thankfully, she didn't, but that still didn't make it any easier.

This went on for almost six months, six long, agonizing months of her not saying anything in case she ruined such a good friendship. Who would have thought Ryou had felt the same.

It was the last day of the year when they finally had admitted it to each other, after spending a cosy Christmas with the gang, they decided to spend the last few moments of the year together, just the two of them on the old hill overlooking the city.

It was only the two of them; everyone else had decided to celebrate the coming of the New Year in the town. It felt so right to her, just the two of them, sitting side by side, the breeze gently lifting their hair back as the left over petals danced around them. She wished they could stay like this forever, just the two of them sat under the stars, looking at the lights in the distance with the wind blowing around them. However, sadly, destiny was not on their side it seemed… he was leaving… a job offer back in London, a chance of a lifetime. He had asked her if he should take it, how she wanted to say no, so that he would stay with her but that was selfish and it also was not her. She told him to go; it was his dream to study the same degree as his father. He was leaving the next day. Even though she wanted him to stay, she wanted him to be happy, besides maybe they weren't meant to be, maybe something else was written for her, just waiting for her to find it. Though, the thought made her feel slight depressed they may not be together. She couldn't lie, she wanted to be with him, for now and forever but it didn't look like it was about to happen.

The realisation must have caused a sad look upon her face, because almost at once Ryou became alarmed. She giggled as she remembered his stuttering and making sure she was okay, she could remember it just like it happened yesterday… well in fact it did.

She closed her eyes and the scenes began to dance along the back of her eyelids, the flight attendants voice was blocked out as it was replaced with the sound of distant music coming from the clubs below. Slowly the whole world faded as the scene replayed in her mind…

_(Flash back)_

_"Anzu? Are you okay? ... Anzu?"_

_She slowly shook herself out of her thoughts as a worried voice filled her ears._

_"Anzu? Anzu!"_

_"I am fine Ryou," she said, with a slight smile on her face, "Sorry if I worried you, I was just thinking." She trailed of at the last sentence, as her mind filled with the reasons of why she was sad in the first place._

_"Please don't lie to me, I know you more than you realise, something is not right, you are upset, please tell me what is wrong."_

_"It's nothing Ryou really."_

_"Anzu…."_

_"It's just, well it's just… this is so silly... but I just don't want you to leave… I am going to miss you so much; you've helped me get through so much in my life and well… I am scared I won't be able to continue without you. I know I am being selfish but… I am going to really miss you Ryou... a lot… your one of my closest friends and I don't want to lose you."_

_"Anzu, silly, do you really think it was me who got you through all this? No, it was you. It was your wanting and belief in yourself which made you strong. I was just there as a background help but it came from deep within you. So you can survive without me, just remember your dream."_

_"My dream…" How could she let him know that her dream was changing slightly? She wanted to dance, oh that would never change but she didn't want to live alone, she wanted to share it with someone… well not someone... him… Bakura Ryou. _

_But it wasn't going to happen and she needed to get over it, she was being selfish and not to mention, this was Ryou's last day here, she should be happy for him._

_"Your right, I was just being silly, it was nothing, so anyway, should we go down and see what the rest of the gang is doing? It's nearly __midnight__ and…."_

_The rest was lost as she suddenly found herself twirled around and held within a strong embrace._

_"Ryou?" She asked, blushing slightly at the closeness._

_"You're doing it again." Was the simple answer he gave._

_"What? What am I doing?" She asked, confusion lining her face._

_"Thinking about everyone else but yourself, I told you before, yes, you have to worry about others but don't put your own feeling on hold too. What is it? What is wrong?"_

_She couldn't take it anymore; she had to say something, even if it was selfish, she had to know…_

_"I think I've fallen for someone." _

_His hands went slightly slack, as she noticed a brief wave of disappointment, perhaps sadness wash over his face._

_"Oh." Was the small reply, no indication of the emotions she thought she had seen on his face._

_"Yeah…" She wanted to tell him more but the words kept getting stuck, they just wouldn't come out. It was if her throat had dried up, and her voice had left her. She couldn't even stutter, her mouth was closed as her vision gazed upon the floor… she couldn't even meet his eyes._

_"Well…" he began after a moment, a smile on his face thought it didn't quite reach his eyes, "He is surely lucky to have someone like you like him, I am sure you both will be happy." He turned his back to her as he finished so she couldn't see his face… "I am really happy for you," He finished, unable to hide a small amount of sadness in his voice. _

_It was now or never, she had to tell him it all, if they weren't meant to be so be it, but she had to at least tell him the truth, she owed him that._

_"… I've fallen for you Ryou…"_

_At first, she thought he didn't hear her, he gave no reaction or indication that he did and he was still turned away from he do she couldn't see his face._

_She tried again, "Ryou, I said that I…"_

_"I heard." _

_Anzu was taken slightly back by his tone, for a second he sounded darker… like the spirit of the Ring, but that was impossible, he had gone back to the underworld... this was hundred percent Ryou._

_"Ryou…" she started but trailed off, what could she say? His tone said it all… he didn't feel the same..._

_The world faded out to her, she could no longer hear the cheering as the New Year drew closer, or the feel the coldness of the rising winds, nothing mattered, he didn't feel the same… it was over, the one person who understood her and who she loved didn't feel the same._

_She couldn't take it anymore, she had to get out of there, not saying anything, she turned and ran… She didn't care about where she was going; she didn't even know which direction she was running in, all she had to do was get away from it all. _

_'He doesn't love me, he doesn't feel the same.' The same thoughts kept repeating within her mind, driving her forward pushing her to her limits._

_"He doesn't feel the same," she mumbled before all the energy left her and she flopped onto the ground. Placing her head in her hands, she rocked on her knees, sobbing._

_She didn't even stir when she felt someone sit next to her. Feeling hands wrap around her neck, she tried to pull away but those hands were persistent, they weren't going to let her go. _

_"Anzu…"_

_"Go away," she mumbled, she didn't want Ryou to see her like this, a mess._

_"Anzu, please stop crying."_

_"Just go away," she said slightly louder, "I don't want you to see me like this."_

_"Anzu, will you just listen to me."_

_"No Ryou, just leave me alone," she burst out, pushing herself away from his comfortable embrace. "I… I can't handle this, if you don't feel the same then it's fine, just please leave me alone, I am already embarrassed enough and…"_

_"I love you Anzu."_

_"And…. I... what did you say?" Anzu stopped in shock as Ryou interrupted her mid rambling, "I, I… what?" She finished off rather pathetically, his words not sinking in._

_However, she didn't have anytime to think about it as she founded herself, engulfed tight, and possessively in that familiar hold. Her mind shut down as she felt Ryou lean in softly and say, "Your mine," before drawing her into a slightly possessive, slightly meek, kiss. _

_Her spirit soared as his hands hugged her waist tightly and her hands suddenly found themselves wrapped around his neck as he began to suck lightly at the side of her neck moving downwards._

_"Ryou…" she tried to say something… anything but her brain wasn't working, all right now she could think of was Ryou, who was showing his bold side and making her knees feel like jelly._

_She found herself only being able to whimper as he caught her in another passion-filled kiss, before suddenly stopping and looking directly into her eyes._

_"I love you Anzu."_

_"I love you too Ryou," she whispered as they both leaned in again and met with a sweet kiss, blocking out the sounds as the fireworks exploded above them and the people cheering as the New Year came. Nothing else was heard to them, except the acceptance of their newfound feelings and a whole change for New Year. _

_(end)_

And so, that was what happened, they finally admitted that they cared for each other and now, both were on the plane to London, a new change for them. It can be said that sometimes changes can be bad but more importantly sometimes those special changes can change everything, giving one a new start, a new life and a new hope, and be together forever.

**The End**

Ahh well tis finally over, I had wanted to say something to my old friends, but they have all left ::mopes:: oh well, just as long as they know I love them and their work forever. To everyone else, I hope you enjoyed this ficcie and may pro-Anzu-ness live forever and remember Ryou/Anzu will never die out 'cos this girl here is always going to be a fan of them no matter what. This is Kaz saying bye for good. Cya All.


End file.
